darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of the Transitory Mists
The Battle of the Transitory Mists, also referred to as the Battle of Hapes or the Battle of the Mists, was the last battle of The Five Year War. It marked the defeat of the Mandalore and his fleet, and the victory of the Galactic Alliance. History In the first quarter of the year 599 ABY, the Mandalorian Fleet was still largely intact and heavily reinforced. On the other hand, the Galactic Alliance Navy was thriving. For over six months the GA fleets had won over a dozen engagements against the Mandalorians and its morale was at an all time high. However, their victories had been strategically chosen and engineered for just that purpose. Many worlds had been freed, numerous shipyards regained, and vasts swaths of territories reclaimed, but the Mandalorians' casualties had been low. It was at this point that the GA committed themselves to a large scale battle where casualties were likely to be high. Meanwhile the Mandalorians were recuperating from the GA's recent offensive by preparing to launch their own. Careful field reports revealed that defenses around Hapes had been seriously, yet slyly degraded. The Mandalore was confident that this was no trick, and that the GA was diverting those units for a large double pincer assault on his flanks. Thus Beviin chose Hapes for his next offensive. The fleet was gathered in strength. Their plan was to drive through Hapes in a concentrated spearhead that would lead right to the Core and a second assault on Coruscant itself. However this was all a part of GA Admiral Kas Haan's ultimate strategy. By lulling the Mandalorians into Hapes, he would trap them with the GA 5th Fleet in the Transitory Mists. With the assistance from the Hapans, they could end the war once and for all. The Battle It's A Trap Upon arriving in the Hapes Consortium, the Mandalorian Fleet engaged the Hapans. Slowly the Hapan Fleet retreated into the Mists and the Mandalorians followed, not wanting to let their prey escape. At that point Kas Haan's 5th Fleet arrived and attacked the Mandalorian Fleet from behind. A brutal space battle erupted between the three parties with heavy losses on all sides as the Mandalorians fought for their lives. The Mandalore commanded his troops to fight to the death. As the battle drug on, the GA's superior numbers took a devastating toll on the Mandalorians. But it was not until the Hapans launched a surprise attack against the Mandalorians' command ship that any thoughts of surrender were entertained. When the Hapan taskforce sieged the Mandalore's flagship, bagging the entire Mandalorian High Command, Beviin reluctantly offered his surrender. However Chief of State Sarhk Crevas, who was present at the battle, immediately refused the Mandalore's surrender, and ordered Admiral Haan to destroy the Mandalorian Fleet and that the Hapans should execute the Mandalorian commanders, including the Mandalore. Hapan Queen Mother Sarin Mehn refused to order her troops to murder the Mandalorian commanders in cold blood, and Admiral Haan subsequently refused to wipe out the surrendered Mandalorian Fleet. Chief of State Crevas flew into a rage and dismissed the both of them, placing Admiral Fenir Klasun in command and entrusting him to carry out his orders. Admiral Klasun order the 5th Fleet to reengage. The opening salvo decimated the bulk of the Mandalorian ships who had lowered their shields in surrender. In mere minutes, the Mandalorian Fleet was destroyed. The Standoff at Kashyyyk But the Mandalorian High Command was not so unfortunate. A special strike force led by Jedi Master Baye Rothe and his apprentice, Davin Solo, managed to rescue the Mandalorian commanders from their fate. With assistance from the Queen Mother, the Jedi and the commanders escaped and were taken to the Jedi Temple on Kashyyyk for protection. Quickly Chief of State Crevas learned of the treachery and ordered a portion of the GA Fleet to make an emergency jump to Kashyyyk. Upon arriving there, he then ordered his ships to attack the Jedi Temple for allying with the Mandalorians and betraying the Republic. Admiral Haan and Queen Mother Mehn both arrived on the scene before the attack could be launched and forced the ships to stand down. Crevas was arrested by force, and Admiral Klasun relenquished command to Haan. At that point the battle was officially over. Aftermath Afterwards what remained of the Mandalorian Fleet was confiscated by the Galactic Alliance. All prisoners not facing war crimes were released by the GA and allowed to return to Mandalore. The Mandalorians in turn released all of their prisoners and turned over all of their captured worlds. A small token fleet was allowed to remain in the Mandalore System, however the Mandalorian High Command, along with the Mandalore, were sentenced to exile on Felucia by now Chief of State Kas Haan. Crevas was tried for war crimes and abuse of power by the Galactic Alliance and was sentenced to life imprisonment. Jedi Grandmaster Grae continued to vouch his support of the GA, however there was now dissent among his order and not all Jedi were so eager to confirm that support. Thus even with the war ended, there was still unrest among its population. Participants Galactic Alliance *Jena Skywlaker *Davin Solo Mandalorian Fleet *Ixtren *Kitana Motrous See Also *The Five Year War *Crescendo Behind the Scenes